Gin, le pervers
by Shini-sama
Summary: Que pense Gin de ses collègues masculins? Difficile à dire. Pourtant, s'il vous laisse lire ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, qui sait ce que vous pourriez apprendre? Gin est un pervers... Alors à quoi pense-t-il donc? Recueil d'OS
1. Gin et les hommes

Gin était allongé paresseusement sur une grosse branche d'arbre. Il surplombait le terrain d'entraînement de la troisième division et laissa son bras pendre négligemment.

Il avait entendu parler de ce garçon, Ichigo Kurosaki, celui qui se faisait appeler le « shinigami-remplaçant ». Il ne l'avait qu'aperçut, et de loin!

Il se rappelait vaguement une chevelure orange, une silhouette assez bien dessinée… Un jeune garçon en forme! Tout au plus, il devait avoir seize ans. Mais Gin se moquait de ce genre de détails.

Ce qu'il avait par contre, très bien en mémoire, c'était ses épaules carrées dans son kimono. Un semblant de postérieur très bien sculpté, à travers le tissu noir…

Un large sourire vicieux et sadique, plus large que d'habitude, rythma le visage de Gin. Le capitaine de la troisième division se laissait aller au soleil. Il sentait les rayons venir le réchauffer, chauffer sa peau si blanche. Si seulement il pouvait bronzer… ne serait-ce qu'un peu!

Ah oui, il en rêvait d'une belle peau halée comme celle de Renji Abaraï, le sauvage lieutenant de la sixième division. Un garçon surprenant, pour ce qu'il en avait vu. Un grand potentiel. Ces cheveux, ils avaient une telle couleur qu'il en frissonnait. Et puis tous ces tatouages… Gin aimerait les toucher, il aimerait voir ce corps saillant, musclé se tortiller sous ses doigts.

Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il avait eut la chance de le voir un jour, de le voir à demi-nu. Renji était exceptionnellement bien bâtit. Gin ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé autant de désir pour un tel corps. Il le désirait tellement…

Mais pour cela, il avait son petit Kira. Son petit toutou, qu'il avait excellemment bien dressé, répondait à tous ses désirs, même inavoués. Gin aimait beaucoup son petit jouet sexuel. Kira était beau, son visage juvénile rougissait lorsqu'il lui donnait des fessées. De temps en temps, dans son bureau, ça lui arrivait. Il aimait le peloter et le voir rougir. Ca l'excitait terriblement.

Gin avait été intéressé par un petit nouveau, récemment. Il avait rejoint la neuvième division. Un garçon brun, très sexy, bien bâtit, un peu dans le style de Renji… D'ailleurs, le beau brun arborait fièrement un tatouage sur sa joue droite : « 69 ». Gin n'avait pas pu y résister et lui avait demandé un jour s'il comptait lui expliquer la signification de son tatouage, en privé, dans son bureau. Shuuhei l'avait regardé d'un œil noir, profond, et s'en était allé sans même un mot.

Gin passa sa langue de nouveau sur ses lèvres mais plus longuement. Ce petit Shuuhei, sa noirceur, la profondeur de ses yeux… Il lui faisait un peu penser à cet ex-capitaine de la neuvième division, un certain Kensei! Lui aussi avait un tatouage « 69 », au-dessus du nombril, cependant.

Gin bâilla longuement. Décidément, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tous ses jolis garçons, au Gotei 13! Il en venait même à se demander s'il aurait le temps de tous les essayer… Peu importe! Voyons ceux qui semblent être plus importants. Les prioritaires sur sa liste.

Gin eut un petit rire sadique. Il y avait ce grand et beau Byakuya Kuchiki bien entendu. Le froid et hautain capitaine de la sixième division. Gin aimait son beau visage harmonieux, ses yeux marines, froids comme la glace…

Il aimerait voir ces yeux froids brûler de désir. Il aimerait voir ce visage déformé par le plaisir, que lui, Gin Ichimaru, lui donnerait. Il aimerait l'entendre crier son nom très fort, crier qu'il lui donne encore plus de plaisir.

Il en eut un frisson. Décidément, Byakuya Kuchiki était très proche du haut de sa liste, sans aucun doute. Mais, Gin était conscient que plusieurs personnes pouvaient prétendre à la tête de sa liste.

Toushiro Hytsugaya, par exemple. Quel petit étonnant! Gin eut à nouveau un petit rire sadique. Il aimait le visage sérieux et fermé du jeune capitaine de la dixième division. Sa voix juvénile et pourtant pleine d'assurance, celle d'un jeune homme.

Gin se moquait de savoir si le jeune homme avait l'apparence d'un enfant ou pas.

Ces grands yeux verts anis, si magnifiquement expressifs, il aimerait les voir le regarder alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour encore et encore. Voir ce visage si sérieux se déformer sous ses coups de bassin… Gin fantasmait.

Mais malheureusement, le jeune capitaine n'était pas celui qui arrivait en tête de la liste d'Ichimaru. Gin avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Et cela depuis plusieurs mois.

Il sortit un papier de la poche de son kimono. Un papier plié en quatre auquel un crayon à papier était accroché. Il déplia le papier. Une liste de noms et prénoms apparaissait. Ils étaient placés les uns en dessous des autres.

Gin sembla rayer un nom et un prénom, qui se trouvaient en deuxième position dans la liste. Puis, il réécrit le tout en haut du papier.

_Et voilà…, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda fièrement sa toute nouvelle liste. Aizen Sosuke était passé en tête.

Aizen était sa cible numéro un. Cet homme qui semblait si « copain-copain » avec tout le monde. Lui qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes… Gin aimait ses lunettes, elles l'excitaient. Il avait l'impression que Aizen se cachait derrière elles, qu'il jouait avec les autres. Et Gin aimait jouer.

Il désirait ardemment le corps, grand et robuste. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons, si doux. Il voulait les voir s'enflammer pour lui, y voir la flamme du désir également. Il voulait voir Aizen empoigner les draps de son lit pendant qu'il le prendrait. Il aimerait l'entendre crier son nom de plaisir, le voir pleurer de plaisir, avoir son corps à lui…

Oui, Gin désirait ardemment Aizen. Plus que tout.

Il rangea sa liste dans sa poche et sauta gracieusement de sa branche d'arbre pour atterrir au sol, sur ses pieds, tel un félin.

_Allons-y, dit-il, à la chasse!

Il se frotta les mains avec avidité. Penser à tout ça l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Penser à tous ces hommes l'avait terriblement excité.

Et lorsque Gin est excité, il doit partir en chasse.

Et gare à celui qu'il désigne comme sa victime.


	2. Les postit cochons

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Warnings : Yaoi, angst, présence de langage violent 

Vu que j'étais inspirée par ce personnage (qui ne l'est pas, hein?) j'ai décidé de mettre une suite…

Gin, le pervers (le retour! Niark niark!)

Kira avait passé la journée à remplir toute la paperasse que Ichimaru-Taïcho rechignait tant à faire.

Il avait l'habitude.

Gin ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses.

Kira aimait la confiance que son capitaine mettait en lui. Parfois, il se demandait s'il aimait cette confiance ou bien la détestait. Etre utilisé comme cela, qui aimerait ça?

Il soupira et empoigna la dernière pile de feuilles enfermées dans un dossier volumineux.

_Allez, encore ça, et je pourrais rentrer…

Il se retourna brièvement dans la direction du bureau de son capitaine. La chaise était vide, laissée à l'abandon. Comme tous les soirs. Le bureau était jonché de cochonneries sans noms.

Kira soupira de plus belle. 

Il devrait sûrement ranger ça aussi. Après.

Il ouvrit le dossier et remarqua qu'un post-it de couleur rose y était collé.

« Mon petit Kira, » disait-il.

Les mots écrits en biais étaient l'œuvre de Ichimaru-Taïcho. Il reconnut l'écriture fine, en pattes de mouche.

Il fronça les sourcils et sans même jeter un œil au document, prit la feuille suivante dans sa main. 

Un autre post-it y était attaché.

« j'ai préféré la couleur rose, pour les post-it… »

Kira sembla un instant amusé, puis dégoûté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête?

Il détestait quand son capitaine faisait ce petit genre de jeu. Ca finissait toujours par se retourner contre lui, le pauvre Kira. Il se laissait toujours prendre au jeu, et se retrouvait, il ne savait pas comment, à quatre pattes, dans le lit de Gin, gémissant sous les coups de bassin qu'il lui donnait.

Il posa ses yeux sur le troisième post-it.

« … parce qu'elle se marie si bien avec la couleur de ton joli petit cul… »

Kira rougit violemment et eut un mouvement de recul. Il lâcha la feuille, comme si elle était du poison et secoua la tête.

_Et voilà, j'en étais sûr…., murmura-t-il.

Avec Gin, ça tournait toujours autour du sexe. Kira détestait ce genre d'allusions. Il les détestait. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son capitaine… Désobéir à son capitaine, lorsqu'on est lieutenant, est la pire des choses. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il voyait les choses comme ça. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il était totalement soumis aux ordres de Ichimaru-Taïcho.

« … je sais que tu rougis… » disait le quatrième post-it.

Kira se retourna violemment pour voir s'il n'était pas là, quelque part, en train de l'observer. Mais sa réaction était puérile.

« …tu sais combien ça m'excite quand tu rougis, hein? » disait le post-it suivant.

Kira ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dégoûté. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de lire les post-it, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose d'horrible allait lui arriver s'il ne le faisait pas!

« Si tu lis ce post-it, c'est que tu aimes ce que je dis, hein? Mon petit Kira, gentil toutou… »

Kira eut un sursaut. Il sentit son bas-ventre brûler tout à coup. Comme si les mots de Gin avaient un effet sur lui. Il s'en voulait de ressentir cela pour cet homme. Il était horrible, hautain, dominateur, mesquin, sado-masochiste…

« … et si tu lis celui-là c'est que tu commences à bander… »

Kira se releva dans un sursaut de panique. Comment savait-il? Comment pouvait-il le connaître si bien? Il pouvait prédire chacune de ses réactions!

Il jeta encore une fois un œil derrière lui. Comme s'il craignait, encore, qu'il ne soit là, à l'épier. Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Ne sois pas si choqué… » disait le suivant.

_C'est pas possible, il est ici ou quoi? Se demanda-t-il en scrutant la pièce.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et même s'il était là, comment ferait-il pour écrire sur ces post-it? Kira soupira et se rassit, décidé à passer outre les mots obscènes écrits sur le papier.

_Ce ne sont que des mots, se murmura-t-il comme pour se donner du courage.

« … j'ai envie de te voir écarter les jambes… »

« … je veux que tu me sentes à l'intérieur de toi… »

« … je veux te prendre, tous les soirs, mon joli toutou! »

« Je sais que tu le désires, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tu n'y peux rien, tu es comme moi… »

« … tu aimes ma queue parce qu'elle te fait jouir… »

Kira déglutit avec difficulté. Ca devenait de plus en plus obscène. Mais il se demandait s'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il le prit comme un défis. S'il lisait tous les mots d'Ichimaru-Taïcho alors cela voudrait dire qu'il était capable de l'affronter, et d'enfin, lui dire « non »!

« Tu aimes te mettre à quatre pattes devant ma queue… »

« Et j'aime t'entendre me supplier de te baiser… »

« Tu as une si jolie voix, mon toutou… »

« Belle et fine, si douce…. »

« Rien que d'y penser, je suis déjà tout excité… »

« Et je sais que toi aussi… »

Kira ne put résister plus longtemps. Les mots l'excitaient tellement… Il fallait… il fallait…

Il posa sa main au creux de son pantalon et fut surpris, lui-même, de voir à quel point il était déjà excité. Elle était si dure…

« Sans nul doute, tu as déjà commencé à te caresser… »

Kira sourit. Il le connaissait tellement bien que c'en était gratifiant, plaisant, jouissif!

_Ichimaru-Taïcho…, gémit-il en entamant des mouvements de va et viens.

« Alors, laisse-moi en profiter… »

« Viens chez moi et je te donnerai ce que tu attends. »

Kira n'hésita pas et sortit de la pièce, laissant là tout son travail pas encore terminé.

Son cœur battait si vite lorsqu'il monta les marches jusqu'à la porte de son capitaine.

Il frappa deux coups légers, puis entendit le voix lui ordonner d'entrer.

_Mon petit Kira, dit Gin en avançant vers lui. Je t'attendais…

_Taïcho, dit-il en tendant une main vers lui, prenez-moi, Taïcho!

Gin eut un sourire encore plus large et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Il le retourna et le plaqua violemment contre la porte. Kira ferma les yeux de douleur, son visage écrasé contre le bois de la porte d'entrée. 

Son souffle était court, saccadé, chaud…

_J'ai mal entendu, dit alors la voix sadique de Gin.

_Taïcho… s'il vous plait…

_On dirait que mes petits mots ont eu leurs effets, dit-il en caressant l'intimité de Kira.

Le blond gémit en sentant la main froide sur son membre chaud. 

_Mon petit Kira… Je savais que tu viendrais à moi, encore…

Il lécha le cou si blanc et parfait de son lieutenant et le sentit frémir sous sa langue.

_Je veux te l'entendre dire, mon toutou, reprit-il en appuyant son bassin contre les fesses de Kira. Dis-le!

_Je veux… je veux vous sentir en moi…

_Non, ce n'est pas ça! Tu sais ce que j'attends… Dis-moi quelque chose qui m'excitera encore plus!

_Taïcho, je…

Il sentit alors le membre de Gin gonfler contre ses fesses au même moment. Il ferma les yeux. Il en éprouvait un tel plaisir. Il était si heureux d'être à l'origine de ça! Lui, Kira Uzuru, le si timide lieutenant… Lui, il excitait quelqu'un comme Ichimaru-Taïcho! Un shinigami si talentueux et si respecté. Dans ces moments, Kira se sentait quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression d'exister!

_Kira, tu me déçois, dit alors Gin en se décollant de lui. J'en attendais un peu plus de la part de mon si dévoué lieutenant.

_Non, attendez! Supplia Kira qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'écarte de lui. Restez… collé…

Gin s'immobilisa et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille : 

_Si tu le veux tellement, tu sais ce que tu dois me dire, Kira…

_Mais…

_Chuut! Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire languir son capitaine. Aurais-tu décidé de me désobéir, mon toutou?

_Non, je…

_Alors, dis-le!

Kira serra les dents. Il détestait, il se détestait lorsqu'il disait ces mots. Il avait si honte…

_Ichimaru-Taïcho, je veux… oh s'il vous plait, prenez-moi, prenez-moi très fort! Baisez-moi!

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce et Gin vint coller son bassin de nouveau à Kira.

_Voilà qui est mieux, tu veux que je te la mette dans ton joli petit cul, hein?

_Oui!

_Violemment?

_Oui, très violemment! Jusqu'à ce que j'en crie, que j'en pleure!

_Très bien, ma petite putain…

Puis, dans un mouvement, très rapide, il le déshabilla et le pénétra violemment, là, contre la porte.

Kira poussa un long cri plaintif, mais il aimait ça.

_Taïcho!! Je vous aime, Taïcho!!

_La ferme!! Je veux t'entendre gémir!

Et toute la nuit, la porte de Gin Ichimaru grinça, bougea sous les coups de boutoir qu'il infligeait à Kira. Et toute la nuit, Kira gémit, cria, pleura, hurla, à la face du monde, tout le plaisir que lui donnait son capitaine.


	3. Pas touche!

Titre : Pas touche!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

J'ai constaté que, en fait, Gin m'inspirait de plus en plus. Ce one-shot n'est pas la suite de « Gin, le pervers » mais disons qu'il s'inscrit dans une certaine continuité…

Résumé : Gin est témoin d'une scène qui ne lui plait guère : Shuuhei Hisagi, le lieutenant de Tousen-Taïcho, se frotte un peu trop à son lieutenant Kira. Personne ne peut voler à Gin ce qui lui appartient…

---------------------------------------------

Gin était mécontent. Il était profondément exaspéré.

Gin n'était pas en colère. Non. Gin n'est jamais en colère.

Pourtant, cette après-midi, il avait aperçu son petit Kira, son fidèle Lieutenant, enlacé dans les bras de Shuuhei Hisagi.

La promiscuité des deux lieutenants lui avait déplu. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

« Mon p'tit Kira n'est pas aussi prude qu'il l'laisse paraître final'ment! » pensa-t-il avec son habituel sourire sadique.

Mais son sourire se retira progressivement.

Pfff… que faire? Personne n'aura Kira. Personne ne peut poser la main sur lui!

Gin n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires… Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à son petit Kira!

« T'as p't'être eu son premier baiser, mais t'auras pas sa première fois! » pensa-t-il avec cupidité en pensant à Shuuhei Hisagi.

Il leva furtivement les yeux vers l'horloge, au dessus de la porte.

19h55.

Kira arrivait toujours à 20h tapantes! Il venait toujours voir son capitaine et terminer les dernières paperasses que lui, Gin, n'avait pas le courage de faire.

Gin se leva paresseusement de son siège. Il soupira avec ce même sourire étirant son visage.

_Que ne ferai-je pas pour toi, mon p'tit Kira?

-----------

Kira se dirigeait vers le bureau de la troisième division. Il posa sa main sur le loquet de la porte et entra.

_Taï… Taïcho?!! S'écria-t-il, choqué.

_Surpriiiiiiise!!!!!!

Gin Ichimaru se tenait assis sur son bureau, complètement nu, les jambes écartées.

Kira passa de la couleur blanche, à rouge vive.

Il y eut un grand bruit.

Kira tomba en arrière, dans les pommes.

Gin se releva, observant le corps qui venait de s'évanouir.

_Si j'avais su que j'te f'sais autant d'effet, j'aurais p't'être dû le faire plus tôt, heiiiiin?


	4. Kira prend le dessus

Un petit one-shot Gin-Kira. Kira prend le dessus!

----------------------------------

Kira et Renji étaient assis autour d'une table à la troisième division. Il se faisait tard ce soir-là et les deux hommes étaient franchement exténués par leur journée.

_Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, lança Renji avec un sourire coquin.

Kira leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

_Allez, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein? Le relança Renji en posant sa main sur celle de Kira.

Le Lieutenant blond rougit et retira sa main violemment.

_Euh.. Non, non… je…., bredouilla-t-il.

Renji attrapa quelque chose à ses pieds et le brandit devant Kira en s'écriant :

_Se souler!!!!!

Kira le regarda, bouche bée. Il avait cru pendant un instant que… non, c'était son imagination!

_Allez, donne-moi ce verre!

Après avoir vidé une bouteille de saké, Kira se sentait déjà franchement mal. Mais Renji tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que lui et entama une deuxième bouteille.

_Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, Izuru! Lui lança-t-il en lui servant un verre.

_Mais non, je…

Renji lui fourra le verre dans la main et Kira fut bien obligé de boire…

Au bout d'une heure, le lieutenant de Gin Ichimaru était complètement ivre.

_Wouaaaaah! Comment z'vais retrouver le ch'min jusqu'à ma chambreuuuuuuh?

_Tu n'auras qu'à demandé à Ichimaru-Taïcho!

_Aaaah ouiiiii! Ichimaru-Taïchoooo! S'écria-t-il en s'affalant sur la table.

_Allez, je te ramène jusqu'à son bureau…

_En rouuuuuuuuuuute!!!

Renji souleva le pauvre shinigami soûl et entreprit de le transporter jusqu'au bureau de son capitaine, non sans difficultés. Kira ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et racontait n'importe quoi.

_Ouuuuuuuh! Le zoli papilloooooooon!!!

_Il fait nuit, Kira, comment peux-tu voir un papillon?

_Z'est p't'etre pas un papillon en faiteuuh…

Boum!

_Il y avait une marche, Kira! S'écria Renji en soulevant le corps tombé sur les escaliers.

_Ouch! Z'ai mal…, lança Kira avec une grimace hilarante.

_Allez, on n'est plus très loin…

---------------------------------------

Gin soupira en rentrant dans son bureau ce soir-là. Il était fatigué. Il s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude. Son petit Kira l'ennuyait maintenant, il ne le trouvait plus amusant. Non, il s'était lassé de lui.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur le pas de la porte, Kira, les bras écartés et la bouche grande ouverte :

_Bonzoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir Ichimaru-Taïchooooooooooooooooo!!!

Gin ouvrit légèrement les yeux tellement la surprise était grande.

Kira entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il tituba jusqu'au bureau et se plaça devant son capitaine en se baissant pour que leurs visages soient très proches :

_Renzi m'a fait un touuuuuuut p'tit peu boire, Taïcho! Dit-il.

_Tu pues l'alcool! S'indigna Gin.

_Ichimaru-Taïcho….

Kira ferma les yeux, tentant sans doute de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'y parvint pas, sa tête tournait horriblement.

Il poussa un petit gémissement dans une grimace et Gin le trouva très excitant. Il n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça, finalement…

_Ichimaru-Taïcho… z'aime bien quand vous me faites des cochonneries…

_Hein?

_Za fait longtemps que vous m'avez pas fait de cochonneries… Pourquoi vous me faites plus tous zes trucs?

Gin se recula un peu sur son siège. Là, ça devenait franchement intéressant…

_Allez, Taïcho, reprit Kira en posant sa main au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son capitaine, zuis zur que vous avez envie… pas vrai, heiiiiiin?

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'faire, Kira? Demanda Gin, amusé.

_Ouuuuuuuuh! Tout pleins de trucs….

_Intéressant…

Soudain, Kira lui saisit le bras dans une force impressionnante et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Gin fut un peu surpris mais ne se laissa pas faire si facilement. Il repoussa le jeune lieutenant violemment, mais celui-ci complètement sous l'effet de l'alcool revint à la charge et le poussa à terre pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, à califourchon. Gin aurait put le contrer mais il n'en fit rien. Tout ça était très excitant… C'était un tout nouveau Kira face à lui. Un Kira dominateur!

_Ze vais vous dézhabiller maint'nant Taïcho… Et quand vous zerez tout nu, vous me ferez l'amour, heiiiiiiiin?

_Mais oui, mon p'tit Kira, tout c'que tu voudras…

Dans des gestes imprécis et brutaux Kira déshabilla Gin et retira lui-même son kimono. Gin n'eut rien le temps de voir venir. Une seconde Kira était encore habillé et l'autre, il s'asseyait sur son membre dressé. Le capitaine de la troisième division en laissa échapper un petit cri.

_Kira!

_Taïchooooooo…. Oui, Taïchoooooooo…

Gin observa le visage de Kira alors qu'il s'asseyait de plus en plus fort sur sa virilité au comble de l'excitation. Les yeux du blond étaient plissés par le plaisir.

Gin laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, étourdit lui aussi par tout ce plaisir qui se déversait en lui.

« Il faudra que je pense à acheter du saké… »


	5. Gin s'ennuie

_**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose dans ce recueil d'OS…**_

_**Pas de GinKira mais plusieurs pairings ici ^^  
**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichimaru Gin, ex-capitaine de son état, traître à la Soul Society et fidèle d'Aizen Sosuke, s'ennuyait.

Il s'ennuyait fermement.

Entre les parties d'échecs d'Aizen-sama, et ses soirées tea-party complètement débiles, et entre les conversations absentes de son collègue Tousen, il n'avait pas de quoi faire la fête à longueur de journée. Il regrettrait presque d'être venu dans ce pays de déprime absolue.

Gin n'avait pas d'amis à Las Noches. Depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce trou paumé, il ne pouvait plus passer son temps à reluquer ses collègues shinigamis. Il fallait tout de même avouer que la Soul Society avait son lot de petits bonshommes forts appétissants. Il ne pouvait plus s'amuser avec son joli petit mignon Izuru (ah… qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ce petit gredin!) et il ne pouvait plus s'amuser non plus avec Rangiku. Enfin, pour son rinçage d'œil (quotidien) de bonnet E il avait toujours Hallibel…

Gin ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout prendre le problème. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, n'est-ce pas…

Devait-il en parler avec Aizen-sama? Hum… non. Il ne fallait mieux pas l'embarquer dans ses histoires de fesses.

oOoOoOo

Quand Gin s'ennuyait, mais quand aussi il était de mauvaise humeur et ne voulait pas partir dans des discours interminables, il y avait le primera. Quand Gin ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions ni avoir à parler outre mesure pour amener la chose et convaincre, il visitait Stark.

Jolis yeux bleus, à l'image de Rangiku, chevelure ondulée gominée, (oh comme celle d'Aizen-sama!), et un corps qui se laissait regarder et plus qu'accueillant… enfin ça c'était quand cette débile de Lilinette ne débarquait pas en plein milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air en criant à tout rompre : « Espèce d'obsédé! Espèce d'obsédé! ». Gin n'avait jamais su si ces exclamations s'adressaient à lui ou bien à Stark.

Et cette situation n'était pas la pire de toutes... Il arrivait parfois que Gin se retrouve avec un flingue, voir même deux flingues parfois, sur chaque tempe...

_Starkounet? Peux-tu, j'te prie, demander à cette EMMERDEUSE de pas m'tirer d'ssus?!!!! rageait-il.

La plupart du temps de toute façon, Stark lisait un bouquin pendant qu'il faisait son affaire ou encore il somnolait en bâillant largement. Ce n'était pas très engageant (ni très excitant soit dit en passant) pour le propriétaire de Shinso mais au moins, il ne rechignait pas à l'acte!

oOoOoOo

Quand Gin s'ennuyait et qu'il ne voulait pas faire beaucoup de chemin depuis sa chambre pour trouver un compagnon de matelas, il lui suffisait d'aller frapper à la porte voisine. S'il ne voulait pas d'emmerdement, ni de mots superflus, en étant certain de ne pas être dérangé, il y avait Ulquiorra.

Le cuarta, le regarderait de son regard vitreux, sans pour autant le refroidir.

Ulquiorra avait l'avantage d'être léger à souhait et donc, Gin s'en donnait à cœur joie. Schiffer était comme une marionnette entre ses mains, et il jouait avec lui sans jamais s'en lasser.

Oui, Gin avait emprunté à vie le seul exemplaire du kama-sutra de Las Noches (Noitra avait d'ailleurs pleuré chaudement pendant cinq jours la perte de son livre favoris…)

Ulquiorra était tellement maniable. Et si peu bavard! Pas très expressif non plus, mais Gin savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière…

Il avait déjà celui d'Ulquiorra, qui lui suffisait amplement.

oOoOoOo

Quand Gin s'ennuyait fermement et qu'il voulait un peu d'action (voir beaucoup) qu'il recherchait de quoi s'amuser pendant un bon bout de temps, quelque chose de plus hargneux, qui le divertirait cent fois plus que ce coincé de cuarta, il allait frapper à la porte de Grimmjow.

Le sexta l'accueillait en sortant les dents, mais il sortait aussi autre chose de son pantalon et Gin ne savait pas dire non. Grimmjow aimait mordre ses biceps pendant l'acte, il avait cette expression si particulière sur son visage, qui faisait grimper Ichimaru au septième ciel. Non, Gin ne savait défintivement pas lui dire non.

Dans ces moments là c'était plutôt de sonores « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!! » très aigüe dans les voyelles qui se faisaient entendre dans tout Las Noches.

Ichimaru ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Grimmjow pouvait tant monter dans les aigües… Et combien de fois avait-il demandé à Szayel de venir insonoriser les murs de sa chambre?

oOoOoOo

Gin se demandait vraiment s'il ne devait pas en parler à Aizen-sama. Après tout s'il s'ennuyait, c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait embarqué ici. Avec son consentement certes, mais quand même!

Il n'avait même pas pu embarquer Kira avec lui!

« Aucun bagage superflu ne sera autorisé pendant notre voyage, Gin » lui avait annoncé d'un ton doucereux Aizen-sama.

_Bagage superflu toi-même! Pesta-t-il en silence.

Une étincelle illumina son cerveau un instant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Voilà au moins une idée qui pourrait étancher sa soif d'action, mettre un terme à son ennui!

Entrant tel un Grimmjow-en-furie-contre-un-Ichigo-en-mode-bankai dans les appartements d'Aizen-sama, Gin étira un plus large sourire que d'habitude :

_Aizen-samaaaaaa!!!!!!

Aizen et Tousen, en pleine partie d'échec, tournèrent leurs visages vers lui. L'ex-capitaine de la troisième division frappa dans ses mains rapidement :

_Allez hop! A quat' pattes Aizen-sama!!!

Tousen réprima un hoquet choqué et toussota longuement, se réprimant pour ne pas en tomber à la renverse, lui l'imperturbable Tousen Kaname!

Les sourcils d'Aizen se levèrent bien hauts alors qu'Ichimaru se frottait les mains, convaincu que son « maître » accepterait sa proposition.

_J'm'ennuie, Aizen-sama, justifia-t-il un tel comportement.

Le maître des lieux, replaçant sa mèche sur son front, poussa un soupir :

_Laisse-moi finir cette partie.

_Aizen-sama! S'offusqua Tousen.

_Non, tout va bien Kaname, reprit le brun. Je sais que Gin s'ennuie fermement, n'est-ce pas mon petit Gin?

Ichimaru s'approcha du brun et se pencha vers lui :

_Et je sais combien vous aimez les fessées Aizen-sama! T'aimes les fessées, Kaname?

Tousen pensa finalement qu'il n'était pas si mal à la Soul Society...


End file.
